Oh! No otra vez!
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Matthew no podía ser más antisocial, apartado y tímido. Simplemente cualquiera diría que es invisible, literalmente. Pero un día choca contra un joven el cual posee unos ojos celestes muy hipnotizantes para él. US x Canadá. Fic de regalo para EmiWasHereEV.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos sino de su respectivo dueño Hidekaz Himaruya.

Fic de regalo para **EmiWasHereEV**. Un escrito US x Canadá con temática de un yaoi tierno. Espero le guste ya que aún tengo ciertas dificultades con el romance y esas cosas jaja me esfuerzo. Con mucho cariño y ¡Feliz año, Bendiciones!

* * *

**¡Oh! ¡No otra vez!**

Matthew no podía ser más antisocial, apartado y tímido. No, él siempre se mantenía al margen, no hacía casi nada por destacar y simplemente cualquiera diría que es invisible, literalmente. Pero bueno, él ya estaba acostumbrado y realmente vivía una vida pacífica en su amado país, Canadá.

Entonces, un día de relajación se fue directo al parque. Un día fresco y tranquilo, incluso se puso a jugar con su mascota, un cachorro blanco llamado Kumajiro. Este se puso a jugar con otro perro y se fue muy lejos de Matthew. Así que él se levantó y lo correteó ya que no acataba órdenes.

Cuando de repente, choca contra otra persona. Cae al suelo y cuando se levanta se disculpa muy apenado, sobándose la cabeza.

—No, yo lo siento, amigo —dice el otro joven frente a él.

Un joven de ojos azules y con el mismo tono de cabello rubio, también usaba lentes. Matthew le mira por un momento y después sacude la cabeza, sonríe amablemente volviendo a disculparse.

—Está bien, no importa y… Tengo que hallar a mi perro así que hasta luego.

Dice y antes que el otro le responda vuelve a correr tras el animal. Unas horas después se encuentra acostado sobre el césped. Son alrededor de las tres de la tarde y sólo se interesa en sentir la briza fresca pre-otoñal. Kumajiro descansa a su lado.

Un pensamiento cruza la mente de Matthew, y es el joven que vio con anterioridad, sobre todo sus ojos, esos lindos ojos color cielo que le hipnotizaron por un par de segundos. Suspiró vanamente, sabía que eso era imposible, ni si quiera había tenido su primer amor, no le gustaban las chicas y los hombres ni hablar ¿Qué clase de chico se enamora tan fácilmente de otro si piensa que es asexual? Bueno, creo que él mismo será un ejemplo.

Sus cavilaciones lo mantenían ajeno al mundo…Hasta que una pelota cayó sin cuidado sobre su rostro, haciendo que, quejándose, se hiciera un ovillo agarrándose la cara con dolor.

A él legó un muchacho a disculparse.

— ¡Lo lamento mucho! ¡Fue un accidente! En serio lo lamento mucho —decía el joven tratando de ayudar a Matthew.

—N-No…está bien —pronunció adolorido y levantándose, aún con las manos en su rostro— Fue u-un accidente así que está bien.

— ¿Pero no te lastimaste? ¿Estás bien? —el joven le quitó las manos, para examinarle con cuidado.

Matthew, al verlo, no supo cómo reaccionar. Era el mismo joven con el que había chocado, él estaba muy cerca de su rostro. Y además, un cierto revoltijo en su estómago le provocaba que sus mejillas empezaran a arder.

Lo miró hipnotizado nuevamente. El otro al parecer no se dio cuenta. Pero después de un minuto suspiró aliviado.

—Sólo fue un golpe, qué alivio ¡Oye, eres el mismo chico de la mañana!

—S-Sí…ehm… —titubeó, y sus manos seguían siendo tomadas por el muchacho— ¿Po-Podrías soltarme…si no es mucha molestia?

— ¡Lo siento!

Se disculpó avergonzado, apartándose. Luego carraspeó, preguntando su nombre sólo para cambiar el tema.

—Soy Matthew, mucho gusto.

— ¡Yo soy Alfred! Es un placer conocerte, Matt.

Sonrió enérgicamente. Después de eso se disculpó nuevamente y buscó la pelota, para volver al juego que tenía con sus amigos. Matthew suspiró aliviado que se fuera. ¿Cómo es que ese chico, Alfred, le ponía los vellos de punta? No lo entendía.

Pasaron dos días. Esta vez también hubo un incidente. Resulta que esta vez fue Alfred quien corría. Chocó contra Matthew, tirándolo a dentro de la fuente donde estaba sentado leyendo un libro. Ese día fue muy vergonzoso para el canadiense, pero por suerte Alfred se mostró amable —y culpable de paso porque él fue quien le tiró.

Una semana después volvieron a toparse…y luego al día siguiente y a la semana siguiente y a la siguiente de esa…en el parque…en el vecindario… Como sea. Es que Alfred era nuevo en el barrio y por raras obras del destino o de la vida terminaron encontrándose cada dos por tres. Nunca pasaron de tres oraciones de cada uno.

Matthew sentía el mismo cosquilleo en su interior cada vez que le veía, amaba esos ojos tan celestes y ni si quiera sabía el motivo.

En fin, un día Matthew, y después de salir de clases, decidió ir al parque nuevamente. No llevaba a su mascota además de que sólo quería despejarse un poco del estrés que los estudios le daban.

Paseaba por el lugar, totalmente distraído y caminando por mera inercia… Hasta que una piedra hizo que cayera de bruces al suelo. Tenía suerte que cayó sobre césped y no concreto.

Cuando se incorporó notó que su visión era muy imperfecta. Sus lentes habían volado a quien sabe dónde y él sintiéndose peor que un topo comenzó a buscarlos palpando el suelo. Alguien le llamó, una voz muy familiar:

—Oye, Matt ¿Esto es tuyo?

Cuando el susodicho levantó su vista se dio cuenta que Alfred estaba de pie frente a él, claro, lo vio borroso, pero sabía que era él. En la mano tenía sus lentes, así que se levantó y los tomó.

—Muchas gracias, Al —dijo sonriendo mientras se los ponía y sacudiendo luego su ropa— _¡No otra vez! ¿Por qué él de nuevo? _—pensó.

—Por nada hahahaha ¿Y qué haces por aquí?

—Hm…Nada, sólo caminaba.

—Hahaha es raro, siempre me topo contigo con algún accidente.

—Haha probablemente sí. _¡Oh! No me digas, no me había dado cuenta, Alfred._

—Y bueno, ahora que estás aquí no tendré que buscarte más —decía sonriendo, ocultando claro su leve nerviosismo y tratando de ignorar el sonrojo que amenazaba su confianzudo rostro.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Quería que me acompañaras el sábado a ver una película o a comer algo, si quieres, pero claro que nadie se resistiría al héroe hahahaha.

—_Eso es una cita ¿No? No, no lo creo…_—sintió nuevamente esa sensación en su interior— _Bueno, algo es algo… _Claro, podemos ir a ver una película y de paso comemos algo.

—Yeii! Entonces nos vemos, Matt.

—Nos vemos, Al.

Entonces el otro se fue. Bueno, tal vez no sea la mejor forma de conocer o encontrarse con alguien, pero al menos esa extraña suerte estaba a su favor. Sólo que esperaba no tener de nuevo un accidente con Alfred, sino algo planeado entre los dos, además…No sabía que este otro muchacho de ojos azules sentía los mismos cosquilleos cuando le veía.


End file.
